Lightning McQueen Enters the Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge/Transcript
This is a transcript for Lightning McQueen Enters the Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge. Going back to The Nightmare Before Christmas world/Meeting the Fantasyland Engines film opens with the 1977 horror film, The Car, some people are running away from a black car, that is on a murderous rampage. The police officers tries to stop it but the Car rams them over *Jack: Watch out for the Car! *Flame Princess: Get out of the way! *Rita: her eyes I can't watch! *Lightning McQueen: Watch out on your left! *The Jammy Dodger: No he meant your other left! *Princess Bubblegum: screams *Luke: his back turned to the screen I can't look! What's happening, McQueen? *Lightning McQueen: You wouldn't wanna know. *Slime Princess: Tactics, people. Tactics. *Thomas the Tank Engine: Cinders and Ashes! *Twilight Sparkle: Guys! *Spike: We've got a call coming in from Finn McMissile. *The Lemon Sweeter: Put it on screen, quick! I don't think I can take much more of watching innocent people get killed by a mad machine. Arriving in the Hinderlands/In Halloween Town team arrive in the Hinderlands Narrator: 'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told.. took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, you've properly wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun. door shaped like a Jack-O-Lantern opens Mater: Holley Uh, ladies first. Jack's Return (LMEtNBCOR) team and Jack race back into Halloween Town only to find the place deserted Mater: Huh. Well, that's weird. Lightning McQueen: What happened here? Changing Brains (LMEtNBCOR) and the Team reach the top of the building where they find Dr. Finkelstein look at the view Jack Skellington: Dr. Finkelstein! Why are you doing this? Dr. Finkelstein: Ah, Jack. I see you and your friends managed to make it here... around to face them You've been busy, Jack and friends. I think it's time for you to rest. head opens, revealing a bug like brain inside. Jack and the team gasp Jack Skellington: Oogie switched your brain! Dr. Finkelstein: Shall we begin? I think you'll like this device. I made it especially for you. machine in front of him sparks. Claws descend from the ceiling and spin before retracting. Jack and the team see the Doctor's real brain on a trolley near by Jack Skellington: We have to switch the Doctor's real brain back to save him. Let's se... Mater, if you open his head from behind, then Guido you get in front of him and throw his real brain in... Yes! That should work! Lightning McQueen: Uh, Jack? Forgetting something? Casino Clash (LMEtNBCOR) Lightning and the others approach what appears to be the real Oogie Boogie in his casino Jack Skellington: Oogie! Return the Holiday Leaders to thier worlds! Oogie Boogie: I can assure you, the leader of every holiday is right where he should be. And you're looking at him. Lightning McQueen: We don't mean you, Oogie. Jack Skellington: Where are you holding Sandy? Oogie Boogie: Jaack. Weren't you and your allies listening? I said I had a debt to repay old Sandy Claws; a debt I'm going to pay back in person. I don't want you or you little sidekicks causing any trouble while I'm on my little visit, so I've hidden the Christmas door behind something quite nasty. So in the meantime, let's say we have some fun. The Oogie Casino is now opened! lights in the casino turn on and Jack and the others jump in front of Oogie Oogie Boogie: What are we gambling for you ask? Nothing all that valuable, just your life and the lives of Team McQueen! Cue the music! music starts a battle ensues Oogie's Shadow defeated Oogie Boogie: Huff... Huff... You've got some nerve escaping my perfect trap. Still, the real losers are you and your allies, Jack... For he who has the last laugh wins! slinks down and it turns out its not the real Oogie Boogie at all but his shadow in disguise, surprising Jack, Lightning and the others Jack Skellington: What's this? Oogie Boogie's Shadow: Congragulations, Hero. You defeated my shadow. Neat trick, huh? chuckles The real me is in Christmas Town. Bye now! shadow explodes and the Easter Door appears in a flash of light Mater: Is that... Jack Skellington: The Easter Door? But, where's the Christmas door? We better get back to the plaza. team and Jack jump into the hole in the floor and the screen turns black as the sound of water splashing can be heard Spiral Hill (LMEtNBCOR) and the team arrive back at the Fountain where Halloween Town's citizens cheer and clap for them - Saving Sandy (LMEtNBCOR) Taking Out the Trash (LMEtNBCOR) sleigh is flying past the moon when the Halloween present the elf snuck into the sack pops open and Oogie falls from the sleigh Oogie Boogie: Jaaaack! You and your little sidekicks won't get off so easily! I'm the Seven Holidays King! plummets into a garbage dump and gets up Oogie Boogie: Noo! This can't be happening! in anger bugs crawl across the dump to Oogie carrying pieces of trash with them as they go Santa Claus: Jack! Lightning! Look! Lightning and the others turn to see a ginormous Oogie Boogie rising from the dump Oogie Boogie: JAAAAAAACK!!! now giant Oogie plods towards them causing the ground to shake Jack Skellington: Sandy! We'll take care of Oogie! You hurry up and deliver those presents! Santa Claus: Gladly! Merry Christmas, Jack and friends! Ho ho ho! flies off on the Halloween themed sleigh. Jack and the others head over to Oogie Mater: What is that? Lightning McQueen: Is that... gas? Jack Skellington: Maybe I can use it to my advantage. fight and Oogie falls down. He then gets up again Oogie Boogie: Oh, Jack.. I'm just getting started. [ Jack Skellington: Let's dance! Oogie Boogie: It's payback time! Jack Skellington: Is that all you got to say? [ Oogie Boogie: Well, well, well~ What a pest you are~ Still around, huh?, Oooh, can't say I like that~ So why don't you just give up, you know, surrender?~ Jack Skellington: It's over, it's over!~ Your scheme is about to fail~ It's over, you're finished here~ Your next stop will be jail~ Oogie Boogie: He mocks me, he fights me~ I don't know which is worse~ I might just split a seem now if I don't die laughing first~ Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts